


with a little help from my friends

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: There's new girl in Eva's Spanish class and she'sstunning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of his up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.

 

It was only the third week of term, so Eva didn't know everyone in all of her classes yet, but she was sure she'd never seen the blonde with the chin-length bob and the deep red lipstick sitting at her customary table before. Eva would have absolutely remembered if she had spent three weeks of Spanish lessons in the same room as this absolutely stunning girl. Especially given that her interest in Spanish was quite minimal and she tended to let her gaze wander around the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a boy eye the empty spot beside the girl, and with a few quick strides crossed the room and heavily plopped down onto her usual seat.

The girl looked up, seemingly startled, but not hostile.

“Hi,” Eva said. “I'm Eva. I usually sit here, so I'll be your desk partner.”

The smile that bloomed on the girl's face made butterflies erupt in Eva's stomach. Dear _god_ she was pretty.

“Hi, Eva. I'm Noora,” she said.

“Hi, Noora. Nice to meet you,” Eva said, holding out her hand for Noora to shake, if only because she wanted to know if Noora's skin was as warm and soft as it looked.

It was.

“Thanks for saving me from that guy over there,” Noora said, nodding her head in the direction of where the boy who had tried to grab Eva's seat was now obviously hitting on a cute brunette.

Eva snorted a laugh.

“Absolutely no problem,” she said.

“Is he bad news?” Noora asked. “Just, I don't know anyone here yet, I just move back from Madrid, and you seemed pretty determined to not let him sit with me.”

“Oh, no, I don't really know him either, to be honest. But this is my seat, I always sit here,” Eva said with a shrug, and then, stomach tensing in anticipation, added, “Plus, I wanted you to myself, obviously.”

Noora laughed. “Obviously.”

Eva winked at her for good measure and then turned towards the front, pulling out her notebook as their teacher entered the room. Eva had barely managed to make herself do the homework, but as she hands it in, she can't help feeling relived. She doesn't much care about her grades, but she doesn't want to fall behind either. She should probably thank Isak for keeping her company via skype while she struggled through the worksheet last night. Not that he really had anything better to do, but still.

Noora, unsurprisingly, breezed through the worksheets they were handed for this lesson, and Eva couldn't help a slight twinge of jealousy. But then again, this gave her a legitimate reason to ask Noora to spend time with her, one that wasn't “You're so pretty I kind of want to cry. Or kiss you.”

“Hey, can you explain this to me?” Eva asked, turning her body towards Noora and bowing her head closer to hers. “I don't really get Spanish.”

“Well, technically she explained it wrong,” Noora said with a wink and a shrug, and then proceeded to explain. By the end of the lesson, their heads had bumped at least twice with how close they were sitting and Eva felt like she was walking on air as they left the classroom.

“Do you have lunch as well now?” Eva asked, but Noora shook her head with an exaggerated sad grimace.

“I have pyschology now. Shall we compare schedules?” Noora offered.

Eva nodded excitedly, pulling her backpack around to the front to pull out her little calendar. She tried using one every year but she hardly ever got past noting her schedule down. Oh, well, at least that would serve her well now.

“I've got Maths with Hansen later,” she said.

“Me too!” Noora grinned, marking the lesson with a small, pink dot.

Eva stared for a moment, and then wordlessly asked for the pen, marking Spanish and maths with a small heart of her own, glancing up through her lashes to check Noora's reaction.

She was grinning, and Eva mentally gave herself a high-five.

Five minutes later, more than half her schedule was dotted with pink hearts. Knowing she was going to be spending this much time with Noora made school suddenly seem worth it.

“I'll see you later then,” Noora said, putting her own calendar and the pink pen back in her backpack.

“Yeah, see you then,” Eva agreed, and pulled Noora into a tight hug. She watched her walk down the corridor until she disappeared around a corner, and then turned on her heel to speedwalk down into the cafeteria. She spotted Isak at their usual table, sat with Ingrid, Sara, Lea, and Ingrid's boyfriend, Isak's best friend, Jonas. She waved over, and Isak visibly perked up from where he was a little slumped in his seat.

Standing in line to wait to pay for her salad and juice, she bounced on her toes and pulled out her phone, unwilling to contain herself for another minute.

 

**Isak**

ISAK!!!

EVA????

THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD IS IN MY SPANISH CLASS

Of course you're in your Spanish class, Eva

;)

Wow

Sometimes I forget about your terrible lines

You only think they're terrible because you know I don't mean them.

Otherwise you too would be swooning.

Oh yes Isak Valtersen the lady killer. I forgot

Sara totally has a crush on me, so…

 

“Excuse me?” the lady behind the cafeteria counter said, obviously trying to catch Eva's attention.

“Oh! I'm so sorry,” Eva hurried to apologise, quickly handing over the money she owed before grabbing her tray and hurrying to the table before she held up the line too long.

Sara and Lea were discussing hair colours when she sat down, and Jonas and Ingrid were engrossed in each other, giggling and whispering into each other's ears. No wonder Isak looked absolutely Done, captial letter and all. Their mutual crush on unattainable, straight, _taken_ Jonas was what brought them together initially, so Eva shot him a commiserating smile. Her own crush had already started to fade by the end of the summer, having chosen to hang around Ingrid less when she was with Jonas and thus weaning herself off of him. Isak though, the poor little sod, was tangled up in best friendship with Jonas, still half-terrified of liking a boy in the first place, and the torch he carried for Jonas was obviously still as bright as ever.

“Hi,” Eva announced and then scooted up close next to Isak, shouldering her way underneath his arm. She didn't miss the way Jonas' eyes flicked over to them briefly, clearly clocking the interaction to ask Isak about later, and that Sara did, indeed, seem a little displeased.

“Hi,” Isak said, shooting her a significant look. He'd obviously caught Sara's reaction as well. Then he took out his phone and pulled up their text conversation.

 

**Eva**

So? Tell me more about her?

 

Eva rolled her eyes, but took the phone as she leaned forward to stab at her salad. The others weren't really paying them any attention, but she still didn't want to be obvious about their secret communication. She erased his text, and started typing herself.

 

She's gorgeous!!! She lived in Madrid until recently, that's why she started late. Her name's Noora

 

“What are you two doing over there?” Ingrid asked, attention momentarily diverted from Jonas. Jonas, in turn, glanced between Isak and Eva, before shooting Isak a questioning look.

“Secret things,” Isak joked.

Eva jabbed her elbow into his side, but laughed along as though he'd made a funny joke.

Ingrid rolled her eyes at them, but Jonas grinned as though what they'd said had an entirely different second meeting. Eva should probably talk to Isak about whether he was going to let Jonas believe that it was _Eva_ he had a crush on. But that was a conversation for a time when Jonas was not around, and Noora was a conversation she needed to have right now.

“Look, we compared our schedules,” she said, and pulled her calendar out of her backpack, showing the little heart marks off.

“Did she…?” he asked, raising an impressed eyebrow.

“No, I did. But she was watching and she didn't say anything,” Eva grinned.

Isak grinned back and then glanced back down at the schedule.

“You're going to make me move in Hansen's class, aren't you,” he said with a resigned sigh.

“Pleeeaaaase?” Eva begged in English, batting her eyelashes up at him.

He rolled his eyes, but then gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“Obviously,” he said, and then added, more quietly, “Anything for love.”

Eva jabbed her elbow into his side again because _love_ was a little exaggerated maybe (even if he didn't mean it quite like that), but when Noora walked into class later and her entire face lit up with a smile as Eva waved her over to sit with her, she thought maybe some time soon it wasn't going to be so wrong to call the excited swirling in her belly “love”.

“Hi,” Noora said as she sat down.

“Hi,” Eva echoed. “Fancy seeing you here. Do you come here often?”

Noora laughed and winked at Eva.

“I'm here every week,” she said.

“Really? I've never seen you around,” Eva played along.

“Well, maybe you've never noticed me before.”

“Impossible,” Eva insisted, making Noora laugh again. “You must be new.”

“I am, actually.”

“Stick with me then, I'll show you the ropes.”

Noora put a hand over her heart and pretended to swoon, but she was still laughing.

“Yeah, I think I will,” she said then.

Eva beamed at her and only turned away when Professor Hansen walked in. Only five minutes into the lesson her phone lit up with a message.

 

**Isak**

w h i p p e d

ARE YOU SEEING THIS. THIS GIRL IS SO GORGEOUS.

Get it, girl

I need a plan!!

Ask her to tutor you in Spanish. You need it.

Dick.

♥

♥

 

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me things for Femmeslash February on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
